Where Real Monsters Go
by With Death Comes More Death
Summary: After the Zero Requiem, Lelouch awaited damnation. Though the collective unconscious have different plans for him. He find himself where they're are real monsters that roam the Earth. He seems to be in the right place. Lelouch/Harem. May be converted from T to M, if I feel like it's needed.


_**Ello guys and welcome to chapter 1. I for one having nothing to say, but thanks for giving this crossover a chance. I don't own anything. Now lets start this shit.**_

_**Lelouch: stop making crossovers about me!**_

_**Everyone: No one cares!**_

**Chapter 1: Where Real Monsters Go**

_"Yes, I've destroyed the world, and created anew," those words he muttered continued playing through his mind. He still felt the cold sting of the blade piercing through his body. _

_He could feel all the emotions that he felt over the years flowing through him like water. All of it hurt, hurt so much, but he didn't expect less than a monster like him. He had single-handedly destroyed the world and created it anew, a feat no other man could have done. _

_No other man would have continued to be sane after all of his losses. His story was the story of a man who gained the power of kings, and went down in his own madness. The man who destroyed the bonds of friendship and love to accomplish a promise he once given. _

_To give a gentler world to his blind, crippled little sister. Still there was something darker to it, deep inside of him was the need to find the monster who gunned down his mother and sister, Marianne and Nunally vi Britannia. They started the events that lead to all of their demise, the ones who planted the seed of revenge into his young mind. _

_He confronted the emperor about the lack of investigation of the action, and in response his so called father sent him and Nunally to Japan. There he met the young son of the Prime Minister of Japan, Suzaku Kururugi. _

_The two at first came off on the wrong foot, and later became best of friends. Then in 2010 a.t.b the Holy Britannian Empire invaded the island country with new weapon, the Knightmare Frame. A mechanical suit fitted with powerful weapons. _

_The building the two stayed at was destroyed causing the two parties to depart. The young vi Britannia were helped by a friend of their mother, Reuben Ashford, an once noble family who were sent into exile. The man graciously kept the two at his new Academy in the area, Ashford Academy. _

_Seven years later he learned that the life he lived was a lie, the lie of living. That's when he acquired the power of the kings, Geass, from a green haired witch named C.C. He then went on becoming a sign of hope for the broken Japanese people. He became the masked vigilante, Zero. _

_He spent a whole year leading the terrorist group called the Black Knights, before he began seeing the repercussions of his actions. When he spoke to his little half sister, Euphiemia li Britannia, about joining her plan called the Special Administrative Program meant to help the Japanese populace. _

_During his revelation to Euphie about Geass, his power was manipulated by V.V, one of the two immortals to have the ability to grant the power of Geass. He accidentally told the usually pacifistic princess was forced to start a massacre in the S.A.Z. __To stop her from killing, Lelouch begrudgingly shot the princess._

_ His little sister was then kidnapped by V.V during his battle against the Britannian forces. When coming to her rescue, he in confronted by his old best friend and Euphiemia's ex-knight, Suzaku Kururugi. _

_The two had a stand off which revealed himself to not only Suzaku, but vi Britannia's ace knightmare pilot, Kallen Kouzuki. Suzaku after winning the stand off, takes his best friend to the Emperor where he makes the revolutionary forget his days as Zero and days with Nunally._

_ He returns to a normal life at Ashford Academy with a fake brother known as Rollo, an assassin from the Geass Order. A year later at a gambling outing, the former revolutionary is given back his memory by C.C, after the remnants of the Black Knights attacked the casino. _

_He takes up the mantle of Zero once again, and goes through trials of his sanity and will. He even was forced to take on Nunally as she became viceroy of Japan or Area Eleven at the time. _

_Later he attacked the Geass Order, where he found his father with C.C. He learns of C.C's wish to die, and to spare him of the curse C.C gave it to Charles. Though during the confrontation, the revolutionary swore to C.C that she would die happy, and convinces C.C to stop. _

_Though during so, C.C loses all of her memory and reverts to her old past as a servant._

_ Then as he was in Area Eleven, he finds Shirley, a good friend of his. She was stabbed through the chest by his time manipulating brother, after she found out his true identity and swore to help him find Nunally._

_ Later as Zero, attacked a Britannian settlement, to save both Nunally, and the captured Kallen. During so, Suzaku under his Geass command to live, fires a Nuclear weapon on the settlement. Kallen is able to escape, but Nunally did not seem to make it. _

_The revolutionary was saved by Rollo. Then he believed, he truly had nothing to live for, he really didn't care what happened to him. He then goes to his subordinates who put him at gun point._

_ He found that he was sold out by his older half brother Schneizel and Cornelia. They had told his subordinates of his Geass, and manipulated them against him. He gratefully welcomed death, cutting all ties to his organization. Even Kallen, who he had strong feelings for, but before being shot whispers that she needed to live. _

_Then Rollo, in the Shinkiro, saves his life. Rollo then dies after saving his life from the side effects of his Geass. He then vows to kill his father at the death his father caused. _

_He then finds him in the C world with his deceased mother, planning to stop the march of time with the Sword of Akasha. He denies that world with the aid of Suzaku. He orders the collective unconsciousness to stop the plan, gaining him the second and final stage of Geass. The unconsciousness began to absorb his parents. _

_After so, he began the plan to end it all. He became Emperor of Britannia with the help of Suzaku and his Geass. He took over the world with mass genocides in result. He then earned the title, Demon Emperor. The demon emperor then conquered the remaining opposition in his way, capturing the Damocles and the F.L.E. forcing the world under his boot. _

_He then caputred all of the key members of the Black Knights and put them up for execution, including Nunally. During the execution, he started the Zero Requiem, the plan to let the world bring his hate on him._

_ He had Suzaku dress as Zero and evade all of the opposition. He then stabbed the demon emperor in the chest and let him die. That's where he was now, waiting for damnation. The once savior of Japan and Demon of the world, Lelouch vi Britannia._

Lelouch floated in a vast expanse of space known as the C world. He waited for the collective unconsciousness to do tell him of his damnation. His eyes were closed and his raven hair covering it.

He began to feel the rest of his body, it came to him slowly. He twitched slightly as his consciousness became known to him.

"Lelouch, please get up," said a soft voice. It sounded eerily familiar, it almost scared him. He twitched slightly and opened his eyes slowly. His eyes opened to the sight of the collective unconscious floating above him in the distance.

"Lelouch, is see you're awake," the soft voice stated kindly. Lelouch craned his head towards the voice to see whoever was speaking to him. There was a the first person to know the real him was, to truly accept his actions. It was his sister, Euphiemia.

His eyes widened, not expecting her to be here. "Euphiemia..." he trailed off guilty. She tilted her head at his tone, not knowing why he took this tone. He shifted his body to his feet and took a few steps towards her. He couldn't believe that she was actually there, then he realized, she wasn't.

"Who are you!" Lelouch demanded,"Why are you using Euphie's body!" She tilted her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Euphie asked cheerfully,"I am your sister, or did Lulu forget his own sister?" This didn't make Lelouch relax at all.

"What is it the collective unconscious wants to do to me?" Lelouch asked business like, not knowing if it was truly Euphie.

"You've always been the sharp one Lelouch," she stated before turning serious,"Unfortunately due to your actions, the collective unconscious have decided you need to be punished." Lelouch didn't waver at all, he expected it. He was damn well going to take it like man.

"Is that all?" Lelouch asked with a cold, unimpressed tone,"Do they think that damnation will make me beg on my knees?" Euphie's expression did not change, she remained serious, making it clear that was not Euphie. She then smiled.

"You truly are a real strategician aren't you Lelouch, but the will of mankind has changed," Euphie said coldly. Lelouch refused to stagger, as he never heard Euphie like this. He realized what the collective unconscious was going to do and smirked wryly.

"You already seem to know what I'm going to say, so enlighten me," whatever was using Euphie's face said coldly. "You know that all I've wanted to do is die, to leave the world where I can lose more people I care about. You believe real damnation would be to send me back to my world," Lelouch answered calmly.

"You really are clever Lelouch, but you're only half right," Euphie countered making Lelouch curious. "What are you talking about?" Lelouch asked curiously.

There came no reply as a red flash met his eyes. He staggered back covering his eyes from the blinding light with his arm. Then a pain he could never imagine slammed into him, knocking him out.

_**-Skip-**_

Lelouch for a change could feel something under him. It felt like a thin foam mattress, though the thing over it felt worn and torn. Lelouch's hearing began turning on to high pitched ringing sound in his ears. He refrained from clutching his ears in response.

When the ringing subsided, but the pain from the C world was still with him, but greatly dulled. He opened his eyes slowly to dizzy, blurred vision. He shook his head to in a feeble attempt to relieve him of the dizziness.

He forced himself to sit up, which great protest of his body, which sends a painful sting through his body. He winced and fought the urge to clutch his side. He looked around where he lay, he was in an old bus. Dirty, beat up, and obsolete.

He wondered why he was in such out dated device. He looked out a window to see the bus was moving along a large amount of dead trees. To tell the truth, Lelouch was creeped out by the whole scenario. He looked forward to where the driver should have been, to the back of an old bus driver's uniform.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me where we're heading?" he asked pleasantly as possible. The driver gave no response, and kept his eyes on the road in front of him.

_Where the hell am I? _he thought confused. Suddenly the bus began slowing to a stop, with a loud hiss.

"Well here you are kid, Yokai Academy. Where'll you'll go through the best days of your life, or your last hehehehe," he stated creepily. The bus door opened with a hiss, and Lelouch stood up and went to the door feeling the stinging that had come earlier with every step.

He got a good look at the bus driver. He didn't see his face, but he got close enough to see he was smoking a cigar. He smirked creepily at him, which made him get off the bus quickly forgetting his pain.

"Good luck kid, where you going it ain't going to save you hehehehe," he chuckled off into the distance. As the bus went over a hill, Lelouch heard a loud explosion.

He chuckled softly, then winced as his side hurt again. He looked at the dead trees and saw that there was path carved into the sea of dead trees.

_Guess I'm going down this path, _he thought scratching his head. "Please watch out!" a feminine voice warned from behind him. Lelouch turned quick enough to see a pink blur smack into him.

He tumbled backwards for what like several feet. As he finally stopped, he was dazed as he took a quick check of himself. He found he was in one part, but the pain from earlier had intensified greatly.

He felt something warm emanating from next to him, and he could tell it was a person. He opened his eyes and sat up gingerly. He turned to the body next to him.

Next to him laid a familiar sight, a pinkette of all things. The girl was undeniably pretty, she had a heart shaped face, light pink hair.

She wore some type of school uniform of a turquoise blazer and brown skirt. It reminded Lelouch of the uniforms of Ashford. He struggled to get on one knee and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Um, are you alright?" He asked calmly. She shifted slightly under his hand. She began to open her eye slowly, revealing a pair of emerald green eyes. Lelouch stared at them, they reminded him of Suzaku. He ignored the memory and asked once again,"Are you alright? What happened?"

She looked at him for a moment, she was obviously disoriented. "Sorry, my anemia makes my vision blurry when I got to fast," the girl apologized dizzily. "No worries," Lelouch stated wincing as he stood up. The girl noticed it.

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed worriedly. "It was already hurting before you hit me," Lelouch reassured grabbing his chest. Suddenly something began to trickle down his forehead. Lelouch reached up to feel what it was, and felt something liquidy. He looked down to his fingers to see a dot of crimson on the finger.

"Yo-you're bleeding!" the girl exclaimed. Lelouch wondered what made making this girl worry so much. He wondered if she just liked him, or if it was true worry about your fellow man.

"Don't worry, it happens more than you know," Lelouch reassured staring at the crimson on his finger. Suddenly the girl had charged him and wrapped her arms around him. Lelouch's eyes widened for a moment as he didn't expect that also the pain in his chest got worse.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked astonished by the girl's actions. He stared at the girl who was currently hugging him. She pulled her head away from his chest and looked at his neck. _What is this girl doing? _he thought. She opened her mouth, and said,"I'm sorry but I can't help myself."

Lelouch's eyes widened when the incisors in her mouth extended into razor sharp fangs. The girl dug her teeth into his neck. The opposite of what Lelouch expected happened, it felt oddly good.

Finally the girl took her teeth out of his neck, and jumped back suddenly. She landed on her butt, exposing her pure white panties. Lelouch adverted his eyes from the sight, and looked off into the dead trees.

"Please forget you saw that," the girl said extremely embarrassed. Lelouch contemplated something, if his Geass still worked. He decided to find out later, considering of how strange that would of looked and the fact he may not even have it.

Lelouch bent down to the girl, who was trembling as he neared. When he neared he saw a trail of crimson run down her jaw. _What did she do to me? _Lelouch thought curiously feeling the holes in his neck. She reminded him of C.C when she lost her memories, at that moment.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, just let me know why you did that," Lelouch said kindly. She looked at him unsurely.

"I couldn't help myself, for you see I'm a vampire," she explained shyly. Lelouch's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe the words she had spoken. He couldn't laugh it off, because he had no idea where the collective unconscious had sent him. Anything was literally possible at this moment, and he needed someone who was native to help him.

He steeled his nerves and replied smoothly,"Well then, I can see your predicament, but don't worry about it. If you do that ever again, just warn me." He let out a hand to help the girl up. The girl graciously took his hand, and let him pull her up.

He found it strange on how he could pull the girl up with little effort. _I would've been exhausted by now, what the hell did they do to me? _he thought in a paranoid fit, _It's probably nothing. I was able to hold a dangling Shirley from a building right. _Lelouch put on a charming smile and asked the girl,"So what's your name anyway?"

"Moka, Akashiya Moka," Moka said shyly, using the Japanese honorific. _So she's Japanese, so I can still put my money on being in Japan,_ Lelouch speculated. "Lamerouge Lelouch, I wonder if you could show me to campus," Lelouch asked politely.

She looked at him and smiled kindly. "Sure, I just transferred here too! So, we can walk there together," Moka said excitedly. _Okay, now I know she's most like Euphie now, _Lelouch thought.

"Sure, why not," He said calmly smiling at her. "Yeah, the Academy is just down this path," Moka stated excitedly. The two walked down the rather smooth dirt path to this Yokai Academy. "You're not from Japan are you?" Moka asked off handedly.

Lelouch shook his head and explained the story that came to his mind,"I'm from Florida, but I spent a couple years in Japan as a kid." Moka nodded with a cheerful smile.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, when you bit me, did you turn me into," Lelouch gulped,"a vampire?" Moka giggled loudly and replied,"No, you can only turn into a vampire if you ingest vampire blood." Lelouch's mouth former mouthed an oh, and continued walking with the pinkette.

"Do you have any family?" Moka asked curiously. "I..." Lelouch said trailing off. How does he explain his dysfunctional family, then it came to him.

"You see my family isn't something I like talking about, they weren't the nicest of people," Lelouch answered solemnly. It wasn't a lie, hell it was an under exaggeration. They were monsters, people he could still loathe even now. Hell if he could kill them again, he would.

"What makes you say that?" Moka asked even more curiously. "Well for one, my father's the only reason I was in Japan. He shipped me off to Japan after my mother was gunned down by someone, the worst part was that my younger sister was caught in the crossfire, crippling and blinding her after. My father didn't pursue the case at all, and when I confronted him it ended with me in and my sister in Japan," Lelouch explained bitterly.

Moka's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe a father could be so careless.

"How could your father do that to his children, after something like your mother dying!" Moka exclaimed. "He's always believed in some messed up philosophy that the strong should consume the weak, and he saw us weak. So he disowned us and sent us to live with some prominent members of Japanese society," Lelouch answered.

Moka was angry, she wanted to slap this man in the face. That was saying a lot for a pacifist like her. "The man's dead though," Lelouch added off handedly. Moka decided to stop talking about that subject, it seemed too touchy to keep going.

"How about your sister, what was she like?" Moka followed up. "Well since she can't do much anymore due to her injuries, but she's caring, friendly, and appreciative. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her," Lelouch explained getting loss in his memories.

The one memory he couldn't stop seeing was his last, the memory of her crying in his chest as he died in front of her. He fought to stop the tears from reaching the surface. Moka looked down at the ground, Lelouch seemed like the world's perfect brother at the time. Lelouch suddenly chuckled.

"You know, to pay for her medical bills, I would have to gamble with wealthy men in chess," Lelouch stated chuckling softly. "Isn't that dangerous?" Moka asked. "Well it's for my sister, and that means a lot more than getting beat down by a few body guards," Lelouch answered truthfully chuckling lightly.

Moka arched an eye brow, wondering how someone so young would have to do such dangerous things. Yokai Academy soon came into view and that's where the two departed.

Lelouch had went to the principal's office to get his class schedule, and later found himself there. He stood outside it, doing a double check on the number. The chattering of students came from inside.

_Well atleast I'm not late for my first day, _Lelouch thought shrugging and went for the door handle. Suddenly, the door handle turned and a woman walked out of the classroom. Lelouch's eyes widened in shock, looking at the woman.

It wasn't that she was pretty, Lelouch could control himself to an extent, but this woman had cat ears. Literal cat ears coming from her blondish orange hair. She wore a white blouse, and an orange skirt.

"Hello are you Ms. Nekonome?" Lelouch asked trying to keep his confusion in check. "Yes, you are Lelouch Lamerouge nya~" she replied with a smile. Lelouch nodded as the teacher let him enter the class room.

He walked into the room, he immediately getting the attention of every girl in class. Lelouch sighed tiredly, as he knew what was going to happen. The girls began to whisper to each other about him.

"Class, this is Lelouch Lamerouge. He's a new student and will be treated like one of us," Ms. Nekonome said gesturing to him to introduce himself. "Hello there, my Lelouch Lamerouge, I come from America, and it'll be great to spend the year with you," Lelouch greeted pleasantly.

He put on a charming smile, which caused every girl to squeal in delight.

"Please, take your seat Mr. Lamerouge," Ms. Nekonome instructed. Lelouch went to the window and went to the second desk. The desk would be great when he would need to look out the window. Lelouch needed to pay attention, he didn't know what was different about this world so he needed to know.

He sat right across from a buffed out man. He paid no attention to him.

_This is going to be an adventure, _he thought sighing mentally. The class bell began to ring, and three seconds after it finished a blur of pink slammed through the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I couldn't find my way here!" Moka apologized loudly. "Okay then," the half feline teacher said and looked around for an empty seat,"You can sit behind Lelouch." Every guy in turn looked at her and began saying how cute she was. Moka nodded and asked,"Which one is Lelouch?"

Lelouch was confused. _Did someone else's mother name them such a strange name? _Lelouch thought slightly offended.

"Over here," Lelouch called out. Moka looked over to see no one other than the guy she met earlier.

He seemed nice enough, considering she sucked out some of his blood. She skipped over to him and said,"Lelouch, I can't believe we have the same home room!"

Lelouch noticed the death glares he got from the male students, and since he was already accustomed to it he ignored them. "You too," Lelouch replied calmly taking no gesture to the death glares. Moka took a seat behind him, and Lelouch looked to the cat like teacher who stood at the front of the class.

"Hello students, lets begin class!" the feline teacher began,"As you know Yokai Academy is a school specifically for monsters!" Lelouch raised an eye brow at this.

_If this is a monster school, how in all things holy did I get here, _Lelouch thought confused. "Like it or not human rule the world. So we need to co-exist with them to understand their ways," the feline explained,"This is what we must learn in this school; peaceful co-existence with mankind."

_Well I got that down already, _Lelouch thought with a hint of amusement.

"So that brings me to rule number #1: We must stay in our disguises at all times," Ms. Nekonome explained.

_So all of these kids are monsters? So I wonder what Moka looks like without that disguise? _Lelouch thought looking back to the pacifistic girl.

"Sensei..." said one of the male students raising his hand. "Eh?" Nekonome responded. "Tail," said the same student simply.

The half feline teacher looked down to see that her orange tail was sticking out. She shrieked like a crazed feline and began to scratch the poor boy. She regained her composure and asked,"Anymore questions?"

Lelouch looked at the feline teacher and noted mentally, _Do not mention tail in front of her. _

"Yo sensei, I've got an idea. How come we don't just eat all of the humans? Like if any decided to come here," said the brutish man who sat next to him,"I could start with all the pretty girls."

Lelouch looked at the man, no punk sitting next to him. That seemed like the most idiotic suggestion ever, and he had to work with Tamaki for two years. (Somewhere else, Tamaki sneezed and cursed for whoever that insulted to come say it to him like a man). Lelouch didn't respond to the punk's comment, for all things he was a punk.

"To answer your question Saizou-san, that's just silly," pointed out the half feline teacher,"If a human discovers our us, we must make sure he or she doesn't leave or we kill them. Here in Yokai Academy, we have a magical barrier that shields us from the view of the humans. No humans have been able to see this place... or lived lived to tell the tale." Lelouch's eyes widened at this.

_Great, another life threatening secret, _Lelouch thought groaning mentally, _Isn't there somewhere I can just be myself without being killed? God damn C World. _

"Isn't that seem a little harsh, I mean will anyone really believe them?" Lelouch pointed out. "It may seem harsh, but that's reality here in Yokai," Ms. Nekonome explained,"Again if a human finds out about us, we must make sure that they won't leave or death. Though you won't have to worry about that."

Lelouch sighed at how wrong she was.

"Why does it matter to you? You human or something?" Saizou accused. Lelouch turned to the punk and raised an eye brow.

"No, but the same might go for you . You seem offly ready to make sure that people would think that you'll kill any human you find, how do we know that you're just acting like you're a monster? If I was human, and I'm not, what you want to do the same thing you do to those ladies?" Lelouch countered with a charming smile.

"No, I prefer ladies," Saizou replied looking towards Moka and licking his lips. This got Lelouch angry, for some reason or another.

"How about you keep your tongue inside your mouth before I rip it out," Lelouch said narrowing his eyes putting on a twisted smile, while still having a pleasant tone with it.

Saizou took a look at him and shivered at it. For someone who looked like no threat at all, he could look so twisted that it made everyone who looked at it remain silent.

It looked oppressive, and insane and he gave out an unholy aura. Everyone remained silent for a while, until Ms. Nekonome broke the silence,"Please if you two wan't to argue please do it outside."

Lelouch turned back to the teacher, his expression doing a complete 180, and turned into a charming smile. "Let's," Lelouch stated politely. Everyone continued to look at Lelouch, they were amazed at his ability to change expressions and change the atmosphere in the room so easily.

Still when he got out of that expression, everyone sighed in relief.

"Th-thanks Lelouch," Moka stuttered. "No problem," Lelouch stated pleasantly.

_**-Skip-**_

After about half an hour of sitting in class, the bell had finally rung. All through out the class Lelouch paid attention intently, wanting learn as much about this world as possible.

Though it disappointed him that it was only an introduction class, and actual classes would start tomorrow. Lelouch got up from his desk with a stretch and walked out of the class.

He was going to the library, to study about things he'll need to learn. Though he saw Moka stand up from her desk, Lelouch took this opportunity to further his knowledge of the pinkette vampire, and vampires in general. He walked to her and greeted,"Hey Moka."

"Hey Lelouch," she said shyly. _That stare did more to her than I thought, _Lelouch noted.

"I was going to hit the books, but I wanted to get more acquainted with the layout of the school. So I want to know if you want to come with me," Lelouch explained politely. Moka opened her mouth, to probably protest. She looked into his eyes which mesmerized her once again.

"Sure," Moka said shyly. "Good, lets get moving," Lelouch said. The two walked out of the classroom and into the courtyard. They walked past several groups of teens of both genders eyeing them. The girls, as predicted said:

_"Wow, who's that guy?"_

_"He's so handsome!"_

_"Look at his eyes, they're so pretty!"_

_"Who's that tramp?"_

_"Who cares, she's dead if she thinks she can have him!"_

Moka grew closer to Lelouch, hugging his arm while they walked. Lelouch however was listening to the guy's death threats.

_"Whoa, look at her!" _

_"She's new, and extremely hot!"_

_"Gotta date her!"_

_"Who's that asshole?"_

_"Who cares, he's dinner if he messes with me!"_

Nothing he hasn't heard before. He countered by smirking charmingly at them as he passed. They gave him the middle finger, and paid them no mind.

The two walked not speaking for awhile, until the two reached a empty spot of the courtyard. Upon further investigation they found no one there. Lelouch found a shady spot under a flight of stairs and took a seat.

"Have a seat," Lelouch instructed simply. Moka nodded and sat down next to him.

"So where are you from?" Lelouch asked off handedly.

"The vampire district of Japan," Moka answered,"It's far away from here." Lelouch nodded and added,"I lived in Tokyo, my younger sister lives in Florida with a friend of mine."

"Who's your friend?" Moka asked curious to learn more about his life,"He must be awfully nice to do something like that."

Lelouch sighed as he went into his memories.

"Well it started when I moved to Japan, he was the son of the family I moved in with. At first we hated each other, but after a while we became best friends, almost brothers. Then we got separated after three years, his father told me it would be better if I stayed with another American family. So we stayed with an old family friend of my mother's. They started a high end Academy and the two of us lived there for a few years, and hadn't seen him I find him a couple years later working for the military. So he got into the school, and now were here," Lelouch explained looking off into space.

It wasn't quite a lie, as he left off things that probably didn't apply in this world.

"So you came here from a human school too?" Moka asked noticing that part. Lelouch nodded, simply getting lost in his memories.

"So that's it!" Saizou's voice coming from the distance,"That's why you smell like shitty human!" Lelouch looked at him not really giving a damn. Saizou ran up to him and picked him up by the collar of his blazer. He blinked at him remaining perfectly calm.

"What you're too scared that you're not even going to say anything?" Saziou said raising a fist, getting ready for a punch.

"Lelouch!" Moka exclaimed fearfully.

"Put me down," Lelouch said coldly. Saizou looked into Lelouch's eyes seeing the cold eyes from before, but with something more unholiness. They began to stare right through him and seemed to pierce in his soul.

The tone of that voice was what also scared him, it was angry and commanding without sounding like it. It was like if he didn't comply, something horrible would happen.

Saziou's body began moving on it's own, putting down the teen.

"Now get out of my sight," Lelouch demanded. Saziou felt his body once again leaving, but not without saying,"You haven't seen the last of me!"

Lelouch watched as the punk went off into the distance. Moka looked straight at the raven haired boy. Lelouch's voice scared her, it sounded a lot like her father's but worse. Almost like not complying meant death, and it scared her.

"Don't be scared, I always strive for intimidation," Lelouch explaining, like he had read her mind. Moka then realized that he was bluffing, but she struggled to find out how he learned to speak like that. He turned to her, sporting a wryly smirk.

"Lets get out of here before he comes back," Lelouch said letting out a hand to help her up. Moka took his hand, and he lead her up to the roof. The two sat on the edge of the roof looking out in the distance.

"You know when I was in my older school, I would ditch class sometimes to read on the roof," Lelouch stated off handedly.

"About that, how did the humans treat you back at your old school?" Moka asked curiously. Lelouch thought back to when he was in Ashford.

"Well a lot like here, the girls flocked towards me like vultures. Though my actual friends were great to me, though we've had our fair share of arguments," Lelouch said looking back to his experiences at Ashford,"I've seen people horrible people, I've seen the kindest people in the world, and when you ask me humans are complicated creatures. Being good or evil it, doesn't matter, its your actions that matter the most."

Moka nodded and looked to ground below.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Moka replied softly. "Yeah, maybe I am," Lelouch stated sighing at his own actions. She looked at the raven haired boy and smiled, it was nice to speak to a monster who was so open and intelligent. It was refreshing.

"You know when we met I thought you were going to arrogant and cocky," Moka stated. "I'm flattered," Lelouch replied chuckling slightly.

"You're the farthest thing, you're so nice and charming," Moka added. Lelouch smiled at her, and thought of something. He went to his collar and pulled it down.

"Here, take some," Lelouch stated. Moka's eyes widened not expecting that.

"Come on before I changed my mind," Lelouch stated remembering C.C and her leeching off of him for pizza. Well this was actual leeching, but he didn't mind. Moka wrapped her arms around his neck and sunk her teeth into him squealing,"Kapu-chuuuuuuu~"

Lelouch smirked at the cute squeal, and waited for vampire to stop her feeding. She finally unlatched her teeth from his neck and said,"You're blood is so good, almost as if it was..."

She realized something. Lelouch's blood tasted different from anything she's ever tasted. It was like a drug, she couldn't have enough of it. She only reacted to that with human blood, but Lelouch didn't even seem close to human.

"I'm sorry for that, but I can't help myself because I'm-" she began before being cut off. "A vampire," Lelouch stated,"Don't worry I've had done worse done to me, by less people a lot less pretty then you." Lelouch found it strange that he said that, as he never flirted. Moka giggled and said,"You're so funny, almost if you were human."

"I am," Lelouch replied.

"Huh?" Moka asked confused.

"I'm human, thought you should know that," Lelouch repeated nonchalantly. Moka seemed shocked, and her eyes turned fearful.

"Lel-lelouch you're human?" she stamperred. Lelouch nodded, not seeing why she kept asking.

"Is something wrong with that?" Lelouch asked curiously. She lowered her head, she obviously seemed sad.

"Actually yes there is, it's that I hate humans," She confessed solemnly. Lelouch's eyes widened in shock at this confession. He didn't expect her to hate anyone, especially that. He felt insulted, and worried that their friendship was going to end. It kept feeling foreign that he would care about a friendship as he never did before.

"Moka," Lelouch said shaking a silent Moka's shoulder.

"When I used to attend human school, the girls would always bully me and call me a freak. I would get harassed by people because I was so different and I had no friends. They all hated me so I hated them back... they judge monsters like they're evil," Moka explained. Lelouch could understand where she was coming from, but that wasn't a reason to hate the whole race.

"Moka, I was going to tell you, but..." Lelouch began wanting to keep their short friendship going. He saw that it was hopeless.

"I'm sorry," Moka stated sadly.

_I'm sorry! That's all she has to say, she's shunning me for being human and she expects sorry to help? _Lelouch thought outraged. Lelouch's expression went from worry to cold and emotionless. Moka looked back up to Lelouch and faltered at the expression. Lelouch stood up and walked away, not saying a word.

Lelouch didn't have anything to say to her, he didn't speak to people who thought like that.

"Lelouch wait!" Moka exclaimed solemnly but to no avail as he didn't give her the courtesy of looking back.

"I don't speak to people who think that because someone's wronged you; it gives you the right to think that way, I know that because I thought like that once. The people who think like that are the true monsters," Lelouch said coldly not looking back to her.

"Lelouch please I'm sorry!" Moka yelled getting up and giving chase. It was too late as Lelouch already gotten down the stairs and walked into the woods. He eventually found the bus stop and sat down at a bench.

_Maybe I can get home before I get killed again, _Lelouch thought as he waited.

_**-Skip-**_

Moka walked through the dead forest aimlessly looking for Lelouch.

"I can't believe I said that... how could I be so inconsiderate!" Moka said shakily,"Maybe it's for the best... I've should have known having a friend was too good to be true."

A twig snapped from in the dead trees.

"Lelouch!" Moka called out turning to the snapping.

"Wrong answer," said Saizou's voice. Moka saw Saizou looking at her with a perverted look. "I was hoping that scrawny freak was with you, but you'll have to do," he said licking his lips.

_**-Skip-**_

Lelouch sat at the bench patiently waiting for the bus to come. Then he remembered the events of earlier.

_Why do all of my friendships always have to end like this? _he asked mentally. Then he heard a scream come from the woods.

It sounded like Moka, as he shot up from his seat.

"Moka!" Lelouch yelled worriedly and ran back into the woods forgetting the anger he felt.

_**-Skip-**_

Lelouch ran through the woods, surprisingly he didn't tire after a few seconds. Whatever the collective unconscious did to him, he thanked them. Finally he found Moka as she was being cornered into a tree by a gigantic hulking beast.

Lelouch's eyes widened in shock as he recognized it as Saizou.

**"Is that all you're going to do vampire? I like my food to put a fight," **Saizou beckoned closing in on her. Lelouch though on what to do, he couldn't fight him like that. He needed power to fight the giant, and he didn't even know if he still had his Geass.

_God damn it! I need power! _Lelouch thought as he watched the events helplessly.

"You can do whatever you want with me, but please don't hurt Lelouch!" Moka said. Lelouch's eyes widened as he realized that Moka did care about him, and it's been a long time since someone cared about him.

_I need power, please someone I need power! _Lelouch begged mentally. Suddenly a distorted female's voice said_,"You have power Lelouch, you've always had it now just use it."_

Lelouch was confused, but was cut out of his thoughts**. **

**"Hell if I am, once I'm done ripping you apart, I'm going after that arrogant prick!" **Saizou yelled raising a fist readying a punch.

"HEY!" Lelouch exclaimed gaining the beast's attention.

**"You!" **Saizou yelled angirly**,"You think you're little bluffs are going to affect me now, you're wrong!" **Lelouch smiled a twisted smile and raised his right hand to his face.

"Sorry, but that's not the case anymore," Lelouch stated,"How about you scurry off before you get hurt, boy!"

**"How dare you think you can order me around!" **he yelled angrily.

"Well then, Lelouch vi Britannia," Lelouch began moving his hand to his eyes,"commands you to..."

Lelouch's hand shot directly to the right, a black energy following it. As it stopped sticking out to the right, a black energy gathering around him. When the energy dissipated Lelouch was different.

He wore an enormous black cloak with a red underside, and a amethyst body suit which seemed to originate from the Victorian era with a golden trim.

His once pale hands now wearing black gloves, and more noticeably his raven colored hair and violet eyes turned into a snow white and crimson eyes with strange bird like sigils in them. Lelouch could fell immense strength pour into him, and he really didn't care where he got the power, and focused on saving Moka.

Lelouch smiled twistedly and let a hand out towards Saziou. Behind the cloaked man several jet black energy spears appeared.

"...DIE!" He exclaimed the spears shooting towards the giant. They were too fast for the beast to dodge, and as he tried to block with it's enormous arm, the energy shot clean through slamming right into his midsection, blood spurting out of the holes.

Lelouch began walking towards the beast confidently not faltering along the way. He looked over the now injured Saizou.

**"Don't think you've beaten me," **the beast beckoned quickly slamming his arm into Lelouch. Lelouch flew several feet slamming right next to the tree Moka sat next to.

"Lelouch!" Moka screamed running next to the injured Lelouch. Instead of groaning in pain, he began laughing manically. Lelouch reached up to grab something to pull himself up and found something metal. He pulled to get himself up, and heard a clink.

Lelouch looked at what was in his hand, and found a pink metal cross.

_What the hell, _he thought. That was actually at everything that was happening, the new power, the cross. Lelouch looked at where he pulled it from to see the same thing that happened to him, happening to Moka.

She was being surrounded by a lot of black bats. Lelouch took this time to pick himself back up, when he realized something strong was forming under it from the powerful dark energy coming from it.

Lelouch smirked and looked to the now cowering Saziou. The bats broke away to see a different Moka. Her hair turned the same color white of Lelouch's hair, and her eyes turned crimson red. Additionally her more prominent features grew in size.

She took a glance at Lelouch and showed no sign of her being impressed. To tell the truth, Lelouch could give less.

**"It can't be... you're an actual S-Class monster... a va-vampire,"** the beast stuttered. Moka looked straight at Lelouch and asked,"What exactly are you?"

Lelouch arched an eye brow in confusion. "I haven't seen anything like you, you have white hair and red eyes like a vampire. Though you don't have the aura," Moka said noting the differences. He tilted his head at her.

"What does it feel like exactly?" Lelouch asked half confused and half wanting to know her perspective.

"Your aura, it somehow feels more unholy than a vampire's, but also has a sense different feel to it," she explained. Lelouch smirked wryly.

"I am Zero, the man who makes miracles," he answered dramatically reaching a hand towards Saizou. He clenched his fist, and black chains shot from the ground encircling the giant.

"Now my lady, may you put this dog down," Lelouch said politely, almost as if he was talking about the weather. Moka nodded with a smirk, liking the man's view of bloodshed.

**"Don't you take me so lightly!" **Saizou exclaimed trying to break the chains, but to no avail. Moka broke out in a run and leaped into the air doing a graceful front flip in the air. She brought her leg onto Saizou's skull, causing him to sink into the hard dirt.

The kick had left a large crater in result. Lelouch let the beast go of the chains on purpose, knowing he had no chance left. Still Saizou refused to stay down and tried to punch the white haired vampire, but to no avail once again, it being caught by the much more powerful monster.

"Is this all you have to offer? What a disgraceful monster you are," Moka said coldly,"SO KNOW YOU'RE PLACE!" She ended it with one last spin kick to his skull, making a sickening crack sound through the air. Saizou wasn't dead, as he still breathed, shallow and ragged, but still breathing.

Lelouch walked to the downed beast, with a cold gaze.

"You tried to hurt my friend, and to hurt me in a disadvantaged situation. Those who take advantage of the weak should not be able to live. Now DIE!" Lelouch declared swinging his right arm, as if gesturing for him to leave. Several black spears appeared over the beast, and went straight into the his back killing him finally.

Lelouch looked at the now dead beast coldly. A wryly grin soon began twisted smile. Moka looked at the man in front of her, who smiled twistedly at the death of an enemy.

It was clear, this wasn't the first time he had killed.

"Just who exactly are you, Lelouch or Zero?" Moka asked curious to learn more about the man. It confused her why she felt this way, but she did.

"They are the same person, and the same question goes to you, my lady," Lelouch countered. Moka's case was different, her sealed self was the exact opposite of herself.

"We are two different people," Moka explained simply.

"Two sides of the same coin. I forgot to say that there is one difference between Lelouch and Zero," Lelouch said. Moka arched an eye brow at this.

"Lelouch is evil, Zero is good," Lelouch explained simply with a smirk.

"You are an engima," Moka stated. She could not get a read on Lelouch, he seemed like a puzzle of a man.

"No matter, now tell me does your release have to do with this cross?" Lelouch asked holding up the pink cross.

"Yes, it's a seal to keep the me on the inside, and keep the pacifistic side on the outside, to blend in with people," Moka explained.

"You know, the more I get to know you. You remind me more and more of someone I used to know," Lelouch stated handing the white haired vampire the cross.

"Really, who?" Moka asked curiously.

"A red headed friend, she would act sickly and weak, and when she wasn't around the school she was firery and strong. Though I did think the strong headed side was prettier than the other, same applies here," Lelouch stated coyly.

"She'll be sad when I tell her this," Moka stated talking about her outer self.

"I don't think of her anything more than a friend, she reminds me too much of my half-sister," Lelouch countered. Once again Moka arched an eye brow.

"My sister was pacifistic, kind, and accepting. Hell she even had pink hair," Lelouch said chuckling. "What happened to this sister of yours?" Moka asked noticing a little sadness in his voice.

"I killed her," Lelouch said coldly. Moka's eyes widened at how coldly he said that, hell she wouldn't be able to kill her own siblings.

"It was because of my stupid mistake, a joke turned her into a killer, and I had to kill her," Lelouch explained flatly. "You truly are an engima, Lelouch vi Britannia," Moka repeated with a little respect.

She couldn't get a grip on the fact that he had killed his own sister, especially after such a description of her personality.

"I've been called many things: monster, demon, hero, terrorist. Take your pick," Lelouch replied flatly. "I will look forward to our next encounter, until next time Zero," Moka said putting the cross once again on her neck.

She turned back to the peaceful, pinkette he knew. She fell forwards and Lelouch caught her. She looked back up to him and said,"Lelouch, you're alright!"

He nodded with a smile.

"Wh-what happened to Saizou?" Moka asked.

"Dead, though he did try to kill you, so we can call it self defense," Lelouch said chuckling. She giggled at the comment, not really caring about the brute. She was just happy that her friend was safe.

"So you're not angry at me?" Moka asked. "No, I know you really care," Lelouch said kindly. Moka smiled at the tone, it made her feel comfortable near him even if the aura he gave off was unholy.

She hugged him tightly, as Lelouch's thoughts returned to Euphiemia. He fought tears, and returned the hug. He felt a warm breath from his neck area.

Lelouch looked down to see Moka was going for his neck again. "I'm going to have a little, okay," Moka warned.

"Losing a little blood ain't going to make me hate you," Lelouch said kindly. She smiled and bit into his neck squealing,"Kapu-Chuuuuuuuu~"

As she sucked the blood from him, he realized something. That voice in his mind, it was C.C's...

_**Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review, and sorry about not being creative. Just wait for the third chapter, and that's when it's going to be more creative. Until next time friends.**_


End file.
